Zac & Eli
by DieselFire
Summary: This is a story about how much trouble two little boys can get into at the tender age of three years old...especially when their parents are Dom and Letty. I'm not sure how many oneshots i can juice out of the boys, so for now this is a work in progres.
1. Author's Notes

**NOTE: **This is set quite some time in the future when Dom and Letty are parents. Zac & Eli are their twin boys who are about three years old. this is a series.

Marisol is Hector (YES, from the first movie way back in 2001)'s wife/girlfriend. Bella is Belly, their daughter who is slightly younger than Zac & Eli, but we're not specifying how much younger.

This is set prior to the franchise's beginnings, so nothing that takes place in or after _The Fast and The Furious _is relevant to this piece of fluffiness.

Relevant Pieces of Information

(there will be a quiz!)

Dom and Letty were together before Lompoc.

When he went into Lompoc, he told Letty not to wait around for him, which only hurt Letty's feelings, etc.

When Dom went to prison, he and Letty did not realize that they were expecting a child together

Turned out to be twins, whom are Zac and Eli Torettos (what, did you think I'd not give them their daddy's name?)

Letty stayed in Tokyo until she found out that Dom was out of jail, and then (as will be shown in another story which I will soon/eventually post) takes the boys home to meet their family.

Any questions?


	2. The Great Wrapping Incident

"Gotted joo!" Eli shouted, wrapping the paper around and around and around his brother. "Where tape?"

"In joo haiw [hair]." Isaac told his brother, laughing. "I PWESENT!"

"No want tape in haiw!"Eli shrieked, hitting his head. His hands were stuck! "HANDS! ME HANDS!" He shrieked louder, laughing loudly when he got them **un**stuck.

He wrapped his brother again!

Isaac laughed when his brother banged his head with both hands.

"Why joo on da fwoor [floor]?" Eli asked, laughing again before jumping on his brother.

"I no knows." Zac said, squirming under his brother. He laughed again, louder.

"Gotted JOO!" Eli crowed, starting the wrestling count. "One! Two! FWEE!"

Zac flew forward, and tried to head-butt his brother.

"JOO cheat! Joo wrap me in da PAPERS!"

"Is no cheating!" Eli protested, laughing loudly.

"No can wrasse if no habz hands to use!" Eli said, laughing as he wiggled. "Joo CHEAT!"

"Joo gotz hands!" Eli told his brother, laughing again.

"No can use! Joo wraps me!"

"Dat mean winz! Me winz!" Eli shouted. "Joo no get out!"

Zac huffed at his twin brother, sticking out his tongue.

"**Joo** eatz da pumpkins!"

"Pumpkin yummy!" Eli said, laughing. "Da piez!" Tia Mia make da piesz!"

"Joo da Peter!"

"No **wan'** da wife!" Eli said, sticking his tongue out at his brother. His brother being stuck in the wrapping paper was no fun, though, so he started to unwrap his twin brother.

"Joo get da pumpkins! I gotz da Celi!"

"Pie bettah dan wife!" Eli said, giggling.

"Joo no get none…gonna be wike Odi wif Tia Mia."

"Tia wubz Odi!" Eli said, nodding.

"But she no _**wubs**_him." Zac said. "No make dem babies wike Mawitow (Marisol) an' 'ectow (Hector)!" He laughed, snorting a little.

"Mebe no wantz bebes!" Eli said, glaring at his older-by-three-minutes twin.

Zac stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Mawitow tay joo gonna marriez da Belly!"

"Belly a **baby**!" Eli said, laughing.

Zac shrugged, getting free of the wrapping papers.

"Get out! Get out!" Eli said, laughing when his brother finally got out of the wrapping paper. He grabbed a bow, smacking it on his brother's head. "Joo PWESENT!"

"I pwesent JOO!" Zac cried, tackling Eli. "Pin JOO!"

Eli laughed again as the brothers rolled and rolled and rolled around the room.


	3. Halloween

**HALLOWEEN**

"Well, guess you'll be warm at least..." Dom mumbled, more t'himself than t'Zac, as he helped him finish getting int'a his costume.

Dom didn't know where he'd gotten the idea, but Zac kept insisting he wanted t'be godzilla, but here he is, wearin' this footie pajama get-up Mia'd put together, complete with monster feet an' claws an' all.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWR!" Zac roared at Dominic, showing his claws and stamping his feet like _'__Zilla_. "Is _**BESTEST**_costume _**EBER**_!"

"No, **mine** better!" Eli told his brother, chopping Zac with his sword. "Mami no **nebah** gibz candy...demz people gonna gib candy?"

"Yeah, they're gonna give you candy..." Dom told Eli, laughing a little when Eli nearly thumped himself in the foot with his sword.

"'Zill save da **WHOLE** wowld!" Zac said, tackling da _**'**__**nu Yasha**__. _"Joo da doggeh!"

"Iz not!" Eli shouted, rolling with his brother, round and round on the ground.

"Ey! If you two two mess up y'r costumes nobody's gonna get any candy..." Dom told both of the boys, his tone warning.

_Christ, I sound just like Pops_.

Zac **bit** Eli on the _real_ ear, not the fake dog one. Then he scrambled off his brother, hiding behind Dominic.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwie!" Eli screamed, grabbing his ear, wailing. "Why joo **do** dat? **Mami**!"

"Wha'd you do t'y'r brother?" Dom growled at Zac when he ran and hid behind him. Eli was screaming so much Dominic couldn't even really tell what he was saying, just that he wanted Letty.

"Nuffink." Zac said, still hiding behind Dominic.

"Wha's wrong?" Letty asked, racing down the stairs an' scooping Eli up in her arms. "Wha happened, baby?"

"'e bitted me!" Elijah wailed, grabbing at his mother, snuffling. "'e bitted me in da ear!"

"Dunno what happened..." Dom told Letty, shrugging, feeling pretty fucking incompetent. "We were jus' finishing up their costumes, an' next thing I know they're rolling 'round on the floor... an' then Eli starts screaming..."

"Me no do NUFFING!" Zac screeched. "No bitted NOBODYz!"

"Lemme see, baby." Letty said, wiping the tears from Eli's face. "Let mama see, mijo."

"Joo **lie**!" Eli screamed at Zac, showing Letty his ear. "'e BITTED me!"

"Why would you bite your brother?" Dom asked Zac, his voice still low, rough.

"NO **BIT**!" Zac said, insistent.

"Baby, he didn't draw blood." Letty said, setting Eli on the counter, going to fill a sandwich baggie with ice from the freezer. "Can you hold this on your ear for mami?"

"E **bitted** me!" Elijah insisted, hold da bag to da ear, snuffa 'gainz.

"Now **why** w'd he be sayin' you bit 'im 'f he didn't?" Dom asked Zac, trying to figure out if his son was standing there lying to his face. "He didn't bite himself!"

Letty held her younger son close, stroking his hair, trying to soothe him.

"Cuz me didz..." Zac said, not looking at his daddy, holding the tail to his godzilla costume in his hands.

Eli snuggled against Letty, still snuffling a little, but feeling a little better.

"You can't play that ROUGH." Dom told Zac, rubbing his forehead.

_Christ,it's the first time I've actually had to be a parent to the boys and I don't know what the fuck i'm doing, not really._

"People end up hurt, an' that ain't no fun."

"Da Zac no getta go_ tweet_?" Zac asked, snuffling. " I sowwy, bruzzer! I **sowwy**!"

"Do **you** think you should get to go trick 'r treating?" Dom asked, looking over at Letty. It seemed kinda harsh, but he didn't know what to do.

Letty glanced at Dom, shrugging back at him.

**Zac's Point of View**

"I **SOWWY**!" me wailed, skeeze (squeeze) da tail. No wannada (wanted to) frow nofingz and break itz.

"Whaddya think, Eli?" da 'Om axes da bruzzer.

**Nobody's Point of View**

"Whaddya think, Eli?" Dom asked his younger son. It seemed he should have some say, since he's the one who got chomped on.

"Joo no bite no mas!" Eli told his brother, making the _Hulk _face at him.

"You think your brother should get t'go out trick or treating with us?"

"Nobites!" Zac said, shaking his head so fast it made him dizzy. "PWOMPISE!"

"Joo go!" Eli said, squirming against Letty's hold on him.

"They do this all'a time?" Dom asked Letty, eyebrows raised.

_Christ, it's like a fuckin' roller coaster!_

"Sometimes." Letty shrugged, laughing a little.

"HUWWAY!" Zac cheered, dancing around in a circle, then falling down on his hiney. He landed on his tail so it didn't hurt so much.

"Get candy...get caaaaaandy..." Eli sang, laughing loudly when Zac fell over on himself. He ran and jumped on his twin.

"Maybe candy ain't such a good idea..." Dom laughed, watching the two 'f them. "Dunno if you guys **need** any more sugar."

"No hab pocky?" Zac asked Dom. "No Yan Yan?"

"I dunno what those are, so... nah, don' think I got any'a those..." Dom said, shrugging.

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

**Zac's POV**

_Me bouncez _on da bed, munch on da candy.

Iz da **HAWOWEEN**!

Me wuz da 'Zilla! A'most no getted to go cause Zaccy bited da bruzzer...

"Why no eatz da candyz?-i axed da bruzzer-iz NOMMY!

"I eatz!" Eli sayed, gwab da big candy, rip da paper, shove in da mouf. "Iz goot!"

Me bouncez on da bed, but den _**CWASH**_ on da floor!

Missded da bed! Me waff, but heaw tumbuddy comin' down da hawlway.

**ELI POV**

"Gon' be in twubble!" me waffed, hang ober da bed, wookat da bwuzzer.

"Ain't you two asleep yet?" dat 'OM axed, come in da woom.

_Swear, they've been so fuckin' hyper all night..._Dom thought to himself. _They had a good time, goin' 'round gettin' candy. two pillowcases full..._

"Hide da candee!" dat Zac yepped (yelp), scwamble for da piwwow case. "No can habz, mistah!"

"What're you guys doin'...?" 'Om axed, hab da 'picious (suspicious), eyes narrowing.

"Nofing!" tay, gib da bestest innocentz look.

Zac dwagged da piwwow case off da bed, tuft it under da bed.

"No do noffing! fawded offada bed, 'Om!"

"How'd you fall off the bed 'f you ain't doin' nothing?" 'Om axed, 'till 'picious.

"He cwumzy!" me tell 'Om, nod.

"Jumpin' on da bed!" Zac say, nod like da bruzzer. "Fawded off da bed...iz otayz, 'Om!"

**Nobody's Point of View**

"You sure?" Dom asked, eyebrows raising, not sure if he believed his sons but not wanting to get all over them for nothing. "Bed's up awful high."

"Gotz hawd head!" Eli told Dom, nodding again.

"Dust eat dat candys and jump on da bedz." Zac said, not realizing he tattled on himself.

"What candy?" Dom asked, laughing a little, figuring now they were gettin' down t'things.

"No candy!" Eli said, glaring at his brother. "No tupposed'a hab candy!"

"Candy...no habz no candy!"Zac started laughing so hard he rolled on the bed.

"You know... the one thing I **really** don' like is bein' lied to..." Dom told his sons, crossing his arms over his chest, eyeing them.

"Uhz..." Eli said, not sure **what** to do, what to say. He didn't wanna make Dom mad.

"Habz da candyz." Zac confessed, hiding under the covers, not wanting a spanking.

"Where is it?" Dom asked, his voice gruff. It wasn't like he'd never done anything worse, but...Christ, this whole parenting thing wasn't easy.

"Ober derez." Eli said, pointing to the pillowcase on the floor.

"SUDDUP, bruzzer!" Zac screeched, falling off the bed. He slid under, pulling the loot with him. "NO CAN HABZ!"

"Get out from under there **now**." Dom growled, his fists clenching slightly. "And bring the candy with you."

"NO!" Zac shrieked. "NO CAN HABZ!"

"Gib itz! Gib itz!" Eli said to his brother, still hiding under the covers of his own bed. Dom was **MAD**.

"I'm very disappointed with you, Zac." Dom said gruffly, tryin'a remember all'a Pops's tricks. Knowing he'd let Pops down a'ways hurt more than any beating Tony dished out. Dom didn't know if it would work with these two, though.

"No take da candyz!" Zac wailed, "PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!"

"I think I need to take it." Dom told Zac, not sure if he'd understand his father's reasoning. "Because it was so important to you, you were willing to lie to your family about it..."

Eli snuffled, not wanting to be in trouble.

"Joo can takez." Zac said, "but **PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ **no frow way!"

"Bring me the candy, and then I'll decide what to do with it." Dom told his son, not really sure what he **should** do.

"Bwing it!" Eli hissed.

Zac snuffled, starting to crawl out from under the bed.

"Daddy..." He said, looking up at Dom, pouting his lip like he knew Mommy could never say_ no_ to, "**** no frow 'way..."

"Pweeeze, daddy!" Eli chimed in.

"I won't throw it away now," Dom told them, his voice still gruff as he took the pillowcase from Zac. "But if this happens again, with you lying to me, i'll have to throw it away. You understand?"

"I 'tand." Zac said, pouting, then attached himself to his father's leg. "I TOWWY! I **TOWWY** DADDY!"

"Me, too! Me, too, Daddy!" Eli ran to his father, grabbing hold of Dom's other leg.

**Dom's POV**

Christ, I got all choked up when they started grabbin' ont'a my legs like that, callin' me _**Daddy**_ an' all... I had to swallow hard b'fore I could say anything.

"It's a'right." I finally told them, setting the pillowcase full'a candy down on the floor b'fore scooping 'em both up in my arms. "But I think it's time f'r you two t'go t'sleep now..."

"Otay." Zac said. "Joo tuck in?" he asked me, pouting a little. "_Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez_?"

"Yeah."I said, grinning at him. "Pretty sure I c'd do that."

"YAY!" Eli cheered, sliding down, running to his bed.


End file.
